descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evie/Gallery
|-|Promotional Images= ''Descendants'' Descendants-christmas-parade-taping-wdw-pics-02b.jpg Cast of Descendants.jpg Descendants.jpg Descendants evie and mal.jpg Image-1428863622.jpg Evvie_Headshot_w-out_background.jpg Evvie_headshot_w-_background.jpg Group promo.jpg Group ball promo.jpg Girls group promo.jpg Group headshot.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper .jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper.jpg Descendants-34.jpg 635646919229757854-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY03.JPG 635646919233345900-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY07.JPG 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG Good group promo.jpg Isle bad group .jpg Evie_bio.jpg Isle group promo.jpg Evvie_promo.jpg Evvie .jpg EAH.jpg Descendants - Taking candy from babies.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Descendants-118.png Descendants-117.jpg Descendants-115.jpg Auradon_Prep_Evie.jpg Descendants-122.jpg Descendants-121.jpg Descendants-120.jpg Descendants-127.jpg Descendants-126.jpg Descendants-125.jpg Descendants-123.jpg The_Evil_Queen_and_her_daughter_Evie.jpg Descendants_-_Evie's_Symbol.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg The_Villain_Kid_Files_-_Evie.jpg Descendants-140.png Descendants-143.jpg Descendants-142.jpg Descendants-165.jpg Descendants-161.jpg Descendants-158.jpg They were raised.jpg Evie-descendants.jpg Descendants-196.jpg Descendants_24_Days.png Descendants_16_Days.png Descendants-200.jpg Descendants-211.jpg Descendants-148.png Descendants-190.png Decendants-510.png Descendants - Villain Kids come to Auradon Prep.jpg Evie_Auradon.jpg Evie_Promo.jpg Evie_outfit.jpg Descendants_-_Evil_Queen_and_Evie.jpg Evie-descendants.jpg Long live Evil Queen Evie.png Evie (Rotten To The Core).jpg|"Can you blame me?" Sofia-18.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg ''Descendants 2 Evie-Descendants-2.jpg VKs-Ben-Descendants-2.jpg Descendants_2_new_look.jpg Descendants-2-Characters.jpg D2-Heroes-Key-Art.jpg Descendants 2 Poster (1).jpg Descendants-2-Still-1.png 2.png Descendants-2-Still-4.jpg EvieCotillion.jpg D2 - Royal Cotillion Cast 2.jpg D2 - Uma, Mal & Evie Cotillion.jpg D2 - Mal & Evie Cotillion.jpg Descendants 2 Royal Cotillion Cast.jpg Maxresdefaultxxx.jpg Dovie.jpg Doug-evie-1024x576.png Descendants: Wicked World Descendants Wicked World Poster.jpg Descendants Wicked World textless promo.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-17.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-20.png Descendants - Wicked World Banner.jpg Combustible Confections.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner 2.jpeg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Wicked World - Jay, Evie, Mal, Carlos.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Descendants_Wicked_World_-_Evie.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Genie Chic Evie.jpg|Genie Chic Evie Wicked_World_Season_2.png Genie_Chic_Evie_Render.png Descendants 3 D3 - Official new VK looks.jpg untitledww.png |-|Production and Concept= Descendants-128.jpg Evie's_costume_concept.jpg|Evie's costume design Evie_Expression_Sheet.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World expression sheet Descendants_Wicked_world_Artwork_-_Evie.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' model sheet |-|Movie Screenshots= Rotten-to-the-Core6.jpg desc_04215.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core10.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core13.jpg desc_05629.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core22.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core29.jpg Rotten-to-the-Core30.jpg desc_08149.jpg|Evie with Jay and Carlos desc_10480.jpg desc_12559.jpg desc_12699.jpg desc_13693.jpg|Evie with her mother desc_15646.jpg desc_15947.jpg desc_16038.jpg desc_16409.jpg desc_19797.jpg|"My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." desc_19923.jpg desc_23493.jpg desc_23962.jpg desc_24074.jpg desc_25061.jpg desc_25236.jpg desc_27539.jpg desc_28932.jpg desc_31830.jpg desc_39558.jpg desc_40076.jpg desc_40748.jpg desc_41077.jpg desc_48805.jpg desc_49001.jpg desc_49771.jpg desc_49918.jpg desc_50226.jpg desc_50359.jpg desc_50401.jpg desc_50478.jpg desc_50625.jpg desc_53145.jpg desc_53222.jpg desc_53726.jpg|"I like to think I'm the fairest of them all." desc_53894.jpg|Evie showing Chad her Magic Mirror. desc_54146.jpg desc_54195.jpg desc_54300.jpg desc_54405.jpg desc_54496.jpg desc_54580.jpg desc_54692.jpg desc_54741.jpg desc_54944.jpg desc_55014.jpg desc_55406.jpg desc_55539.jpg desc_55910.jpg desc_56085.jpg desc_56134.jpg Desc 56435.jpg Desc 56645.jpg Desc 56785.jpg desc_56827.jpg desc_56897.jpg Desc 57009.jpg desc_57219.jpg Desc 57807.jpg desc_57877.jpg Desc 58073.jpg Desc 58325.jpg Desc 58444.jpg desc_60313.jpg desc_60537.jpg desc_61860.jpg desc_62028.jpg desc_62385.jpg desc_62763.jpg desc_62819.jpg desc_62987.jpg desc_63288.jpg desc_63561.jpg desc_63820.jpg Desc 75111.jpg Desc 75209.jpg Desc 75587.jpg desc_76210.jpg Desc_76392.jpg Descendants-176.png Desc_76469.jpg Desc_76567.jpg Desc_76630.jpg Desc_76966.jpg Desc_77099.jpg Desc_77169.jpg Desc_77281.jpg Desc_77358.jpg desc_77540.jpg Desc_77610.jpg Desc 77680.jpg desc_77785.jpg Desc 77904.jpg Desc 78079.jpg Desc 78387.jpg Descendants-172.png desc_78555.jpg desc_78737.jpg desc_79080.jpg desc_79290.jpg Descendants-175.png desc_94305.jpg desc_94963.jpg desc_95250.jpg desc_95306.jpg desc_95971.jpg desc_96027.jpg desc_96160.jpg desc_96776.jpg desc_99674.jpg Evie and Mal at Family Day.jpg desc_101893.jpg desc_103321.jpg desc_103482.jpg|"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" desc_103545.jpg desc_104987.jpg desc_105393.jpg desc_105694.jpg Descendants-56.png desc_112365.jpg desc_113989.jpg desc_116922.jpg desc_117405.jpg desc_118329.jpg desc_123103.jpg desc_126666.jpg desc_127023.jpg desc_127758.jpg desc_128192.jpg desc_128997.jpg Descendants-182.png desc_129536.jpg |-|Season 1 Screenshots= Evie's Explosion of Taste Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-1.jpg|Evie shows Mal her cupcakes Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-3.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-4.jpg|"An explosion of deliciousness." Descendants-Wicked-World-19.jpg|"Remember the awesome ones we had at my birthday parties?" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-6.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-7.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-10.jpg|"I probably should have left out the sulfur." Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-11.jpg|"Use your magic!" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-12.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-13.jpg|"Magic for a good cause is automatically good." Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-14.jpg|Evie on her knees, begging for Mal's help Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-16.jpg|"Yep!" Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-17.jpg|Evie wonders about the taste of her cupcakes Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-18.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-18.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-19.jpg Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-8.png|"Everyone is talking about my cupcake disaster." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-10.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-12.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-14.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-21.png Descendants-Wicked-World-15.png|"Can we focus on what's really important, me?" Descendants-Wicked-World-16.png Voodoo? You Do Voodoo-Do-You-1.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-2.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-4.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-5.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-7.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-12.jpg|Evie suggests that they need to find a place to hide Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-14.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-17.jpg|"Liking mud is not a VK thing, its a Mal thing." Voodoo-Do-You-18.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-20.jpg|Admiring her reflection Voodoo-Do-You-22.jpg|"Don't get jealy." Voodoo-Do-You-23.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-30.jpg Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-1.png Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png|"She's joking." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-6.png Descendants-Wicked-World-12.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-15.png|"We really need to teach them how to smack-talk." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-16.png|"Yo Mama so weak, old ladies help her across the street." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-18.png|"Yo Mama so soft, the only spell she casts are crying spells." Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-27.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-30.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png Genie-Chic-7.png Genie-Chic-8.png|Evie admiring her genie outfit Genie-Chic-9.png|"Add a little more bling here." Genie-Chic-10.png|"A little more sparkle over there..." Genie-Chic-12.png|"That's cool, I'm good." Genie-Chic-29.png Genie-Chic-33.png|"You want to waste your last wish on getting out?" Genie-Chic-14.png Puffed Deliciousness Puffed-Deliciousness-2.jpg|"Smiling is super important in Auradon. Let's see what you got." Puffed-Deliciousness-4.jpg|"Try less teeth." Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-7.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-8.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-9.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness.png Puffed-Deliciousness-12.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-13.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-14.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-15.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-16.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-17.jpg|"Why leave it out if you don't want it stolen?" Puffed-Deliciousness-21.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-22.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg|"We were the picture of elegance." Good is the New Bad Good-is-the-New-Bad-1.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-3.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-4.png|"Girl's got to know her competition. Or in this case, her not-a-tition." Good-is-the-New-Bad-5.png|"Get it? Because she's not competition." Good-is-the-New-Bad-8.png Descendants Allie 2.png Good Is the New Bad 5.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-11.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-14.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-15.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-22.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-24.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-26.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-27.png Descendants wicked world good is the new bad by futaba2-d9i1mfi.jpg Good-is-the-New-Bad-28.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Descendants - Good Is The New Bad dance.png Descendants - Ally dance.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit Day Spirit-Day-1.png|"What happened to 'Sure, best friends. Anything for you.'?" Spirit-Day-2.png|"Forget about the pom poms, and focus on the super awesome outfit we made." Spirit-Day-6.png Spirit-Day-8.png Spirit-Day-10.png Spirit-Day-11.png Spirit-Day-12.png I'm Your Girl I'm-Your-Girl-4.jpg|"You're saying wicked, I like that." I'm-Your-Girl-8.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-9.jpg|"What's more cutting edge than creating chemical compounds?" I'm-Your-Girl-11.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-16.jpg|Evie with a conical flask full of ex-nuclear waste I'm-Your-Girl-19.jpg|"With this stuff, you'll bring the house down." I'm-Your-Girl-28.jpg Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-1.jpg Wish-Granted-3.png Mash-It-Up-4.jpg Mash-It-Up-8.jpg Mash-It-Up-11.jpg|"What about a who's the fairest party?" Mash-It-Up-13.jpg|"Thanks." Wish-Granted-2.png Mash-It-Up-18.jpg Mash-It-Up-23.jpg Mash-It-Up-25.jpg Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Mash-It-Up-32.jpg Mash-It-Up-33.jpg All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-3.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-5.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-10.png|"Freddie? Did you just ask who did win?" All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-12.png|"It was me. I won. I'm the Q.N.L.B." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-32.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-14.png|"You better keep brushing." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-15.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-34.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-17.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-19.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-23.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-25.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-27.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-28.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-37.png Mad for Tea Mad-for-Tea-1.png Mad-for-Tea-3.png Mad-for-Tea-5.png Mad-for-Tea-7.png Mad-for-Tea-13.png|Evie's backup dress Mad-for-Tea-14.png Mad-for-Tea-15.png Mad-for-Tea-16.png|Evie impressed by Audrey's quick outfit change Mad-for-Tea-18.png Mad-for-Tea-20.png Mad-for-Tea-25.png Mad-for-Tea-31.png Mad-for-Tea-32.png Carpet Jacked Carpet-Jacked-1.png Carpet-Jacked-3.png|"I'm sure they're just around the corner." Carpet-Jacked-4.png|"I just hope that corner isn't on the other side of Auradon." Carpet-Jacked-13.png|"What did you say about me?" Carpet-Jacked-17.png Carpet-Jacked-18.png Carpet-Jacked-21.png|"What about Lonnie? Can she pick us up?" Carpet-Jacked-29.png|"I get carsick on flying pumpkins." Carpet-Jacked-36.png Carpet-Jacked-38.png|Evie and Mal are disappointed about Jay and Carlos being late The Night is Young The-Night-is-Young-2.png The-Night-is-Young-4.png The-Night-is-Young-5.png|Evie admires her crown The-Night-is-Young-9.png|"I know. I really am." The-Night-is-Young-11.png|"Dance for me." Neon Lights Out Neon-Lights-Out-23.png Neon-Lights-Out-27.png Neon-Lights-Out-29.png Neon-Lights-Out-30.png Neon-Lights-Out-31.png Neon-Lights-Out-34.png Neon-Lights-Out-35.png Hooked On Ben Hooked-On-Ben-1.png Hooked-On-Ben-17.png Hooked-On-Ben-20.png Hooked-On-Ben-24.png Hooked-On-Ben-26.png Hooked-On-Ben-47.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png |-|Season 2 Screenshots= Slumber Party Slumber-Party-2.png Slumber-Party-4.png Slumber-Party-5.png Slumber-Party-6.png Slumber-Party-7.png Slumber-Party-8.png Slumber-Party-9.png Slumber-Party-11.png Rather Be With You.png Slumber-Party-17.png Slumber-Party-19.png Slumber-Party-21.png Slumber-Party-23.png Slumber-Party-24.png Slumber-Party-26.png Slumber-Party-27.png Slumber-Party-29.png Odd Mal Out Odd-Mal-Out-2.png Odd-Mal-Out-5.png Odd-Mal-Out-8.png|Evie and Mal trying not to laugh at Audrey's picture Odd-Mal-Out-10.png Odd-Mal-Out-11.png Odd-Mal-Out-12.png Odd-Mal-Out-13.png Odd-Mal-Out-14.png Odd Mal Out.jpg Odd-Mal-Out-20.png Odd-Mal-Out-23.png Odd-Mal-Out-26.png Odd-Mal-Out-28.png Odd-Mal-Out-30.png Wild Rehearsal Wild-Rehearsal-1.png Wild-Rehearsal-3.png|"You didn't find your jewel." Wild-Rehearsal-5.png Wild-Rehearsal-6.png|"I'll be right here giving you space." Wild-Rehearsal-13.png Wild-Rehearsal-17.png Wild-Rehearsal-22.png Wild-Rehearsal-26.png Wild-Rehearsal-27.png Wild-Rehearsal-30.png Wild-Rehearsal-31.png Wild-Rehearsal-33.png Chemical Reaction Chemical-Reaction-4.png Chemical-Reaction-5.png Chemical-Reaction-6.png Chemical-Reaction-8.png Chemical-Reaction-10.png Chemical-Reaction-14.png Chemical-Reaction-16.png|Bubbles brew from Evie's nail polish mixture Chemical-Reaction-19.png Chemical-Reaction-20.png Chemical-Reaction-29.png|Evie tells everyone about their outfits looking hot Chemical-Reaction-31.png Chemical-Reaction-33.png|Where did Mal go Chemical-Reaction-34.png|"Something is wrong and it's only getting worse." Talking Heads Talking-Heads-3.jpg Talking-Heads-5.jpg Talking-Heads-9.jpg Talking-Heads-10.jpg Talking-Heads-15.jpg Steal Away Evil-Among-Us-13.png Evil-Among-Us-14.png Evil-Among-Us-15.png Evil-Among-Us-17.png Evil-Among-Us-19.png Evil-Among-Us-23.png Evil-Among-Us-27.png Evil-Among-Us-29.png Evil-Among-Us-31.png Evil-Among-Us-33.png Evil Among Us Evil-Among-Us-A10.png Evil-Among-Us-A11.png Evil-Among-Us-A12.png Evil-Among-Us-A13.png Evil-Among-Us-A15.png Evil-Among-Us-A17.png Evil-Among-Us-A18.png Mal-lone Mal-Lone-1.png Mal-Lone-26.jpg Mal-Lone-6.png Mal-Lone-10.png Mal-Lone-12.png Mal-Lone-17.png Mal-Lone-18.png Mal-Lone-19.png Mal-Lone-21.png Mal-Lone-23.png Mal-Lone-24.png Mal-Lone-25.png|"I think we maybe too late." Face to Face Face-to-Face-1.png Face-to-Face-4.png Face to Face.png Face-to-Face-9.png Face-to-Face-21.png Face-to-Face-27.png Face-to-Face-30.png United We Stand United-We-Stand-2.png United-We-Stand-9.png United-We-Stand-21.png United-We-Stand-25.png United-We-Stand-33.png United-We-Stand-34.png United-We-Stand-35.png Celebration Celebration-1.png Celebration-3.png Celebration-8.png Celebration-16.png Celebration-17.png Celebration-19.png Celebration-20.png Celebration-24.png |-|Video Games= Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush Descendants_-_Isle_of_the_Lost_Rush_5.png Isle_of_the_Lost_Kids.jpg |-|Printed Media= Descendants_Junior_Novel.jpg Descendants_Wicked_World_Cinestory_Comic.jpg Descendants_Wicked_World_Cinestory_Comic_-_Vol.2.jpg Descendants_Yearbook_(alternate_cover).jpg Disney-Descendants-Yearbook-Back.jpg End of Year Review.jpg Descendants-31.jpg Disney_Descendants_Poster-A-Page.jpg Descendants up close.jpg Auradon prep spirit book highlights & memories.jpg School of Secrets Freddie's Shadow Cards.jpg Evie's-Fashion-Book.jpg Descendants-2-Junior-Novel.jpg |-|Merchandise= Descendants_Backpack_1.jpg Descendants_Backpack_2.jpg Descendants_Costumes_4.png|Halloween costume Descendants_Costumes_5.png|Halloween costume Descendants_Evie_Doll.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_2.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_7.jpg Descendants_Merchandise_8.jpg Descendants-32.jpg Disney_Descendants_Pop!_-_Evie.png Disney_Descendants_Wicked_World_Backpack.jpg Disney_Descendants_Wicked_World_Lunch_Bag.jpg Evie_and_Carlos_Dolls_1.jpg Evie_and_Carlos_Dolls_2.jpg Evie_and_Carlos_Dolls_3.jpg Evie_Coronation_Doll_1.jpg Evie_Coronation_Doll_2.jpg Evie_Doll_1.jpg Evie_Doll_3.jpg Evie_Doll_4.jpg Evie_Isle_of_the_Lost_doll.jpg Genie_Chic_Evie_doll.jpg Jewel_BiLee_Evie_doll.jpg Neon_Lights_Ball_Evie_doll.jpg 61szIt39jEL.jpg Neon_moonlight_pillow.jpg Thermos_Soft_Lunch_Kit,_Descendants.jpg 81Atzm2U1AL._SL1500_.jpg 81FWc9zrJhL._SL1500_.jpg 81UjtGSh6jL._SL1500_.jpg 913ih4CS+pL._SL1500_.jpg |-|Miscellaneous= Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (2).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (3).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (4).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (13).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (14).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (16).png Ways-to-Be-Wicked-Video (17).png 1110zv_0149mw_9f818436.jpg|Evie and her friends at Walt Disney World Descendants_-_Believe_Lyrics.jpg Descendants_2D_Characters_-_Evie.png Descendants_Themed_Activities_2.png Descendants_Themed_Activities_4.png Descendants_Themed_Activities_5.png Descendants_Themed_Activities_6.png Descendants-148.jpg Disney_Descendants_Gameplay_IOS.jpg End_of_Year_Review.jpg Hang_Out_With_Descendants.jpg The-descendants-neon-lights-ball.jpg Evie_Art.png Descendants-2-behind-the-scenes-photos-03.jpg E55678cf07d1fe7659865d713c951df3-1.jpg 15170843 1790834217850258 310541457044029742 n.jpg Screenshot 2017-01-06-18-32-55-1.png 40fb2823a772825e1e86307e2dccfb7d.jpg 3f144e9eb6b97592043314f49159a35e.jpg Screenshot_2017-01-14-18-35-13.png jkdjgfjdskghksdj.PNG Screenshot_2016-11-26-00-02-11-1.png Screenshot_2017-01-06-18-34-34-1.png Screenshot_2016-11-26-00-00-39-1.png Neon Lights Special.jpg 5172fbed14338e7708753d88196e4ef4.jpg Evie (Little).jpg|Six Year Old Evie (The Isle of the Lost: Graphic Novel) Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Female Galleries Category:Descendants Galleries Category:Descendants: Wicked World Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Descendants 2 Galleries Category:Villain Kid Galleries